


something is lost; something is found

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Лидия начинают встречаться еще в школе, но ничто не вечно. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	something is lost; something is found

Лидия говорит ему о разрыве. На ее губах все такой же розовый блеск, Стайлз помнит его еще со школы. Рыжие волосы лежат ровными волнами. Она являет собой абсолютное спокойствие и говорит о прошедших пяти годах так буднично, словно все это время встречалась с кем-то другим.

– Все заканчивается, ты и сам знаешь. Последние три месяца мы почти не разговариваем, ты вечно пропадаешь в своей библиотеке. Мне _нужно_ внимание, Стайлз.

Он слушает Лидию и не чувствует ничего. Должно же внутри появиться это чувство ненужности или хотя бы злость, но внутри у Стайлза пустота. Там нет места для сожалений.

– Ты меня слушаешь?

– Да, Лидия, слушаю. Надеюсь, ты найдешь себе более подходящего человека.

Она забирает свои вещи на следующий день. Стайлз лишь молча наблюдает за тем, как Эллисон помогает Лидии сложить ее платья, туфли, книги, постельное белье. Эллисон не поднимает взгляд от пола, Стайлз видит морщинку между ее бровей – признак сожаления. Сам он не чувствует ничего, также как и вчера. На прощание Лидия целует его в щеку и говорит тихо-тихо:

– До встречи.

***

Спустя неделю на Стайлза накатывает. Он приходит в пустую квартиру, где его никто не ждет, где нет даже еды на ужин. Каждый раз он повторяет один и тот же цикл: делает себе горячие бутерброды и ест их, запивая холодным пивом. Затем достает из рюкзака книгу и читает, читает, читает, пока не отрубается в холодной постели. 

Потом в его жизни вновь появляется Скотт.

– Ты долго будешь заниматься фигней?

– Что?

– Лидия ушла, а ты и не переживаешь совсем. Чувак, может, настало время поговорить о ней?

– Может, настало время перестать строить из себя лучшего друга?

Стайлз понимает, что звучит это глупо, но не может ничего поделать. Он уходит, оставляя Скотта наедине с обвинением и обидой. Уже в квартире (после ухода Лидии Стайлз перестал называть это место домом) он понимает каким ребенком себя показал.

***

Спустя месяц отношения с Лидией налаживаются, Стайлз даже выжимает из себя "как у тебя дела?" во время телефонного разговора. На работе дела идут в гору, учеба тоже проходит без затруднений. Стайлз покупает две клюшки и несколько мячей – отдает дань традиции и в свой день рождения вызывает Скотта на дуэль. Спустя час они уставшие, взмокшие, но довольные отправляются в бар. Стайлз не скрывает улыбки, и они расходятся по домам лишь после просьбы бармена.

Он засыпает и чувствует спокойствие расползающееся по телу. 

***

Дерек появляется в жизни Стайлза внезапно. Их знакомит Лидия, представляя Дерека Хейла, как брата своей давней подруги. 

– Привет.

– Привет.

Его рукопожатие сильное, теплое, Стайлз едва ли не дергается, когда Дерек слегка трясет его руку. Все это время Дерек смотрит Стайлзу в глаза.

– Ну, мальчики, вы, я вижу, нашли общий язык, так что я пойду к остальным гостям, – Лидия само очарование, в черном шелковом платье на собственной вечеринке.

– Так значит ты _тот самый_ Стайлз.

Дерек ухмыляется, у Стайлза екает внутри. Определенно, это от волнения, не более.

– Тот самый?

– Да, Лидия рассказывала о тебе.

– Наверняка, все это гнусная ложь.

– Нет, там были довольно милые факты из твоей биографии.

Бутылка начинает скользить в слабеющих пальцах Стайлза. Он не понимает, почему так дергается из-за незнакомого парня.

– Оу, ну так вы с Лидией..

– Мы с Лидией? – Дерек хмурится, а затем улыбается, широко и открыто, едва ли не сшибая Стайлза с ног этим дружелюбием, – Ох, _нет_ , что ты. Я не за ту команду играю. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Стайлз не находится с ответом и залпом допивает свое пиво. Дерек приносит ему еще бутылку.

Они продолжают разговор, который затягивает Стайлза, как зыбучие пески. 

Когда Лидия задувает свечи, рука Дерека уже лежит на плече у Стайлза. Ближе к полуночи они оба достаточно набрались, и Дерек делает первый шаг – целует Стайлза. И не будь тот так пьян, назвал бы этот поцелуй лучшим в жизни. Пальцы покалывает щетина Дерека, а его язык идеально скользит по кромке зубов Стайлза.

– Стайлз, нам пора. Ой, не знала, что тут _такая_ вечеринка.

Лидия так и остается стоять возле двери, она улыбается. Дерек улыбается. Стайлз чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Он трет рот ладонью, виновато смотрит на Дерека и по пути к двери бросает:

– Было приятно познакомиться.

Дерек так и остается один в комнате.

Стайлз возвращается домой под утро. Он уже отрубается, когда приходит смс:

"Извини, что вел себя так. Может, начнем сначала? От кофе ты не откажешься?"

Стайлз улыбается и отвечает:

"Я люблю чай. Согласен на поздний завтрак у Клэя. В 12"

***

Спустя неделю Стайлз сам целует Дерека. Они оба трезвы, Стайлз осознает, что делает. Дерек выдыхает быстро, довольно, притягивает Стайлза еще ближе. Скотт из соседней комнаты кричит что-то о извращенцах, Эллисон довольно хохочет. 

Они съезжаются через четыре месяца. Стайлз бросает работу в библиотеке и помогает Дереку открыть собственный магазин.

– Там будут книги, пластинки, винтажные шмотки, – Стайлз захлебывается словами. 

– Ладно-ладно, чудовище, считай, что ты уговорил меня, – Скотт смеется и хлопает Стайлза по руке.

– Ребята, я тоже хочу быть в доле! – говорит Лидия даже не отрываясь от разглядывания себя в зеркале.

– Ого, сколько их, – Дерек накрывает ладонью колено Стайлза.

– Еще спасибо скажешь, – нестройным хором говорят Скотт и Лидия.

Стайлз улыбается, он чувствует тепло исходящее от Дерека. И он знает, что сегодня вечером вернется домой не один.


End file.
